Archangel
by Latias 24
Summary: We have stories after the war from different characters' point of view, but have we heard from the ship? "I am Archangel," Archangel smiled, feeling happier than she had ever been, "and I'm home." Post GSD. Pairings inside. Two-shot.
1. Alpha

Disclaimer ;; I don't own Gundam Seed.

Summary ;; We have stories after the war from different characters' point of view, but have we heard from the ship? 'It's like a reminder, a reminder that without her, Kusanagi or Eternal, the peace that they have now would have been much harder to achieve.'

Pairings ;; Hints of Asucaga, Kira x Lacus, Murrue x Mwu, Dearka x Miri and Yzak x Shiho

* * *

The_ Archangel_ rested contently on her harbor. A gentle hum of her engines showed that they are testing her systems for the day. No one knows of her existence in Orb. She had been here since the end of the second war, resting peacefully in the secret harbor deep inside Onogoro Island. It gets pretty lonely once in a while, but at least her crew still visits her from time to time.

_Her crew..._

There were times when Kira would come over with Lacus and the orphanage kids, and brought them on a tour inside her. Most of the time, she could hear the Songstress' soothing voice explaining why wars are bad and why it shouldn't happen again.

She often agreed with Lacus. Going through two wars is more than enough of an experience to the swan-like ship.

Then Lacus would sing. Oh, her voice is like an angel. It's such an enchanting melody. _Archangel_'s favorite song is the one that Lacus recently composed. It's about the story of their adventures during the two wars, and it brings back memories. It's rather satisfying. It's like a reminder, a reminder that without her,_ Kusanagi_ or _Eternal_, the peace that they have now would have been much harder to achieve.

Or at least, that's what she wants to believe. _Archangel_ wants to feel needed. Her greatest fear is to be abandoned. It's scary.

And there were those times when Athrun and Cagalli would visit her. She wasn't part of the Orb fleet after the second war. Same goes to _Eternal_. They needed a separate group, just in case things got out of hand like the last war. Somehow, it made _Archangel_ feel rather grand, to be personally visited by these two. It's a great feeling to know that no matter how busy they are with their representative lives, they still had time to visit her and inspect her personally.

Oh, and if she was lucky, they would bring their children along. Kenji and Rie Attha Zala are two fine kids, twins. Judging by their personality and skills, _Archangel_ would say that Kenji would make a fine CIC. She felt him testing her system once, and he knows what he is doing. Smart like his father.

His twin, Rie, would make a better mobile suit pilot. _Archangel_ had seen her testing out in the simulators, and she has skills that would make an average pilot cry in embarrassment. Her fiery attitude reminds her of Cagalli too.

Too bad Athrun wasn't really fond of letting them into her harbor. She had only seen them for a few times.

Then there were Murrue and Mwu. The married couple would come over and visit her whenever they have time to spare. Murrue would caress her captain chair lovingly, and Mwu would say praises about her. It felt good to be remembered. It was a joyful day when Mwu remembered her and Murrue. _Archangel_ had remembered the captain crying bitterly at the end of the first war, and it had hurt the ship too. She would have cried too, if she could. It's good to have him back. Murrue and Mwu would talk about the past two wars, and sometimes, _Archangel_ longed to join their conversation, but it was impossible to do so.

And she couldn't forget Erica. She would come often just to patch the Archangel up, and keep her up to date. She constantly makes sure that the warship's system is the latest in line, so are her weapons. _Archangel_ would love to thank her one day, but current technology does not allow her yet. Perhaps when they created a system where she is allowed to voice out her opinions, like an AI or something. She couldn't wait for the time when they create something that allows her to speak. The crew doesn't know that she could feel them, and she wished nearly every day that she could talk to them.

When she could talk, she would thank Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Cagalli, Murrue, Mwu, Neumann and the rest of the crew. They had been a great crew to her, handling her with care. She would thank Kira and Athrun for protecting her, Lacus and Cagalli for keeping her from being scrap metal, Murrue and Mwu who loved her, Neumann for being a great driver and the list goes on…

Sometimes, usually at least once in six months, Archangel would get a total wash through. Usually, all the original crew would be present for the wash. There would be additional people too, if they could make it.

There is Dearka, who loves to tease his girlfriend, Miriallia, to no end. It's amusing. Or there is Yzak, who obviously like Shiho, but unable to voice out his feelings. Even _Archangel_ feels like hitting his head sometimes.

Or there was Athrun, often blowing bubbles at Cagalli, just to annoy her, to which she will retaliate by pushing him lightly. Sometimes, that will cause a rather alarming bump on Athrun's head when he fell down. Or Lacus and Kira, who work in perfect synch. They both are the perfect couple ever; it's a surprise that they haven't got any children yet. _Archangel _felt they should though. She kind of wonder how the children of Kira and Lacus would turn out. If they have a boy, would he have pink hair? It's a rather interesting thought.

Murrue, Mwu and Erica would make sure that she is spotless by the time they finish cleaning. It's a happy time for everyone. Usually, after the wash, they would hold a mini party in her bridge. There would be music, musings and cheers. They would leave her at the end of the day, each filled with new resolutions.

It's the time of peace.

_Archangel_ knows they all would work hard to preserve the peace they all had fought hard for. She have faith in them. How could she doubt the crew that she loved and trusted so much? They had been there when she was born, they had been there when she had first set out in her maiden voyage, they had been there with her through thick and thin...

If she could sigh, she would have done it now. She would sigh in pleasure, knowing that her services are no longer needed. Maybe there will be a day when they could bring her out, only as a peaceful carrier, not the invincible warship she was once known of. _Archangel_ laid contently on her harbor, knowing that whatever happens, there would be people that remembers her, and she will never be lonely.

* * *

Latias 24 ;; To clear a few things up...

* This is based on Archangel's point of view

* This after the second war

* In this story, Archangel isn't part of the Orb fleet after the second war

* Rie and Kenji is my OC, and they are Athrun and Cagalli's children. They are fraternal twins. Kenji's a boy, and Rie's a girl.

* This story is based on if Archangel had a personality of her own.

Please review and tell me whether I should add one more chapter to this story, making it a two-shot instead of a one-shot. It would be Archangel's point of view as well.


	2. Omega

**Disclaimer ;;** I don't own Gundam Seed.

**Summary ;;** We have stories after the war from different characters' point of view, but have we heard from the ship? '"I am Archangel," Archangel smiled, feeling happier than she had ever been, "and I'm home."'

**Pairings ;;** Hints of Asucaga, Kira x Lacus

**Opening Notes;;** Happy Belated Birthday to the twins, Kira and Cagalli!

* * *

Archangel sends a poke to the ship beside her. Eternal poked back. And on her other side, Kusanagi sent them a nudge, acknowledging he is still there.

Currently, they are docking in one of Orb's harbor. It is a fine sunny day, just nice for some diplomatic talks between PLANTS, Orb and Earth Alliance. 'It is plain nice for them to dock Eternal next to her,' Archangel mused, 'But it extremely pleasant of them to put Kusanagi nearby too.' The angel-named ship had not seen either of them for some time now, and she misses talking to them. Well, since they are the only who could understand her and reply her for now.

_"How had been peaceful life treating you two?"_ Archangel asked them._ "It's okay,"_ Kusanagi replied, a smooth rumble sounding from his engines, _"No engine attacks (1), that's for sure."_ "_I am finally getting more weapons to play with,"_ Eternal chirped, sending lots of smileys in her message, _"No more being the useless one between three of us!"_ Archangel inwardly smiled. Between the three of them, Archangel is like a big sister and protector. Kusanagi seems to have a male personality by default, being cool and calm, able to handle all kinds of situation well. Eternal is the youngest among them. _(2)_She is like a little girl, with a personality to match.

_"I am really bored though,"_ Eternal typed, _"I really want Sister Lacus to know that I could talk!" "Don't we three have the same wish?" _Archangel answered her back, _"I would love (3)Mother Murrue to know I can talk too."_ Kusanagi remained quiet, just like he always do, but they know he is listening to them.

Suddenly, Archangel felt footsteps near her, and someone opening the entrance into her. _"They are back, aren't they?"_ Eternal typed, adding a sad smiley. They are going to separate soon, and who knows when they are going to meet again. _"It's odd that they are going inside of you instead of me or Eternal,"_ Kusanagi said reasonably,_ "Hey (4)Archie, allow me access to some of your cameras."_ Archangel typed back an affirmative, allowing both of them to see through her cameras.

* * *

**-Humans POV-**

"You are just going to check her systems right?" Murrue asked warily, gently touching Archangel's walls. She is fond of the warship. She had seen it made and been the only captain. It worried her that someone she isn't close to touch the ship's core programming. "Yes," a boy with spiky hair replied beside her, "To check if she needs any odd upgrades or anything like that." The boy is named _(5)_Lowe Guele, a Junk Guild Tech. The boy smiled cheerily to her. "Don't worry about it Murrue," Kira assured the captain, "You can trust him. _(6)_He saved my life. He is a good guy."

Murrue nodded, considerably calmed by Kira's assurance. But there is still that small bubble of doubt inside her. They walked quickly to Archangel's bridge, and were greeted by Miriallia, Cagalli and Lacus. "Hello ladies," Murrue greeted with a pleasant tone. Seeing their confusion at the person beside her, she quickly introduced Lowe. "Athrun's not here?" Kira asked, looking around. Miriallia and Lacus shrugged, both not knowing where the _(7)_young admiral is, but Cagalli answered her brother.

"He's in the hangar, overseeing some work."

Kira nodded, thanking her before excusing himself and walking off. "Now Lowe, where would you like to start-" Murrue halted off, seeing Lowe already typing something on her chair. "Ah, sorry, I thought I would like to get to work right away," the boy ran his hand through his spiky hair with a sheepish look. "Alright, but please do be careful," Murrue said, "I am off to meet Erica now." With that, she left the bridge, leaving Lowe with the three ladies, who couldn't help but stare at him.

"Um, hi?" Lowe greeted nervously.

* * *

"Athrun!"

Athrun looks up from a small pile of papers he is reading in his cockpit. Strangely, Justice's cockpit is really comfortable for reading papers. Either Lacus had asked them to build in comfortable seats when she worked on reconstructing both suits, or Athrun has a weird fetish. Anyway, the blue haired looks up to see his brown haired friend waving to him from the catwalk.

"What's up?" Kira yelled loudly. Athrun thank Haumea that no one is around at the hangar to hear Kira yell as though as he is millions of miles away. "You can come down here," Athrun sighed, pulling himself out of the cockpit and together with his papers, gracefully came down. As he touched the ground, he spotted Kira running to him. 'Now what?' Athrun thought as he adjusts his balance, preparing to meet his friend. "Athrun, I can't hear what you mumbled earlier before you came down," Kira grinned.

Athrun felt like slapping his forehead.

* * *

"This is fantastic; it is so similar to _(8)_ReHome!" Lowe exclaimed, tinkering away in Archangel's systems, "I wonder if I could install this..."

Lacus look at Lowe for a while, before turning her attention back to Cagalli and Miriallia. "You know, I think I have met him before," she started, "He seems like a really nice person though." Cagalli shrugged, while Miriallia nodded. "Well, why don't we leave him alone to his tinkering and get so-," Miriallia was cut off by a sudden blackout, and the lights started to flash in a random manner. "What's happening?" Cagalli demanded with a worried look, looking about Archangel. "I don't know," Lacus focused on Lowe, who seemed rather surprised, "Lowe-san, do you know what is happening?"

"I am not sure, actually," Lowe gasped out with a nervous look.

* * *

"And can you believe the nerve of that guy? He actually tried to flirt with Cagalli!" Athrun waved his hands wildly as if to demonstrate his point. Kira sipped his hot chocolate with a smile. They are currently in the canteen, talking about a bunch of stuffs, until Kira asked about an Orb pilot who was found after going missing during the Second Bloody Valentine War. Apparently, Athrun doesn't like that guy very much.

"And what did you do?" Kira asked. He always known Athrun to be a passive guy, good at controlling his emotions, but because of his passivity he nearly lost Cagalli to Yuna in the last war. Now, the Freedom pilot is extremely interested at what his best friend had done to this guy. "Me?" Athrun let out an uncharacteristic snort, "I punched him. That no good idiot."

Kira nearly choked. That is a massive change. Wow. Incredible. "_(9)_Waid Rabby Nagada, is it?" Kira asked with a laughed. Green eyes narrowed at Kira. "Yes, that's him, why?" Athrun asked with a wary look, "Don't tell me you are considering that guy Kira! He wanted to impress Cagalli with his achievements in battles! You know she doesn't like that! She will punch you if she finds out that you actually agreed to let this guy have a chance!"

"Hold your horses, Athrun," Kira raised his hands defensively, "I never said that. I just wanted to go to him and tell him that he had no chance, so chill. Besides," He took a sipped of his hot chocolate again, "He probably is scared out of his life by your punch. Or your glares. And you are married to her, remember? He already lost." Athrun sighed in relief, before giving an irritated look. "I wasn't the only out to kill him then, he was so disrespectful," he pouted childishly, "So-" The blue haired boy never got to finish his sentence, interrupted by a sudden black out followed by random flashing of lights.

"I don't like this," Kira muttered, "Lowe is tinkering in the bridge after all. Come on Athrun." Both of them stood up and started heading to the bridge.

* * *

**--Archangel POV--**

_"Urgh, I am feeling a little sick,"_ Archangel moaned in her message, putting lots of painful expressions. _"What's wrong (10)Sister Archangel!"_ Eternal asked with a panicked message, followed by a nudge by Kusanagi, also worried. _"They are messing around with my system,"_ Archangel continued to complained, _"Urgh."_ Eternal and Kusanagi contacted each other with a worried beep, looking at Archangel as she continued groaning, before suddenly going offline.

_"Sister Archangel!"_

_"Archie!"

* * *

_

**--Humans POV--**

"What's happening?" Kira heard Murrue's voice as he approached the bridge with Athrun. The door slid open to admit both of them in, earning attention from Cagalli and Lacus. "Kira," Lacus had a worried tone. "What happened?" Kira asked his wife. "We don't know," Cagalli admitted, "It just suddenly happened with no warning. We were caught off guard too." Athrun silently walked over to her, putting his hand around her waist with a tight grip. Cagalli gave him a confused look.

"Oh look!" Lowe exclaimed, and that immediately grabbed their attention. A small light was forming in front of Lowe. "What is it?" Murrue asked, getting more and more frantic with each passing moment. "I don't know," Lowe murmured, but before he could continue, the bright light consumed them, leaving them temporarily blind. And when they can see again, they were greeted by a strange sight. A long, white haired girl with red eyes blinked at them.

* * *

**--Archangel POV--**

"Ouch, ouch, ouch," Archangel muttered, knowing her words are going to be transmitted to Kusanagi and Eternal. That's strange, why is she staring at Murrue and the others in one camera angle only? Usually, she would see them in a bird's eye view, seeing she had camera all over the place. Right away, Archangel checked her systems. Ah, they were shut down during the sudden pain just know, that's why. "Systems starting online," Archangel muttered, activating her systems, "Systems all okay. Kusanagi? Eternal?"

_"We are here!"_ Eternal chirped. _"Are you alright?"_ Kusanagi asked. "Me? I am fine, probably a virus or something, I will take care of it later," Archangel dismissed, looking at Murrue to find the captain staring at her oddly. Wait, Murrue staring at her? Archangel look around, noting a pair of human-like hands. She immediately switched another camera angle, seeing her new look. A long white haired girl with sharp red eyes, wearing a sweet white dress with red and blue patterns. Frantically, Archangel checked her systems. There, she missed out something. She went through over it, taking note that it was something Lowe just installed. A hologram emitter?

_'It couldn't be,'_ Archangel changed her camera angle back to her hologram, _'This is a dream come true.'_ She decided to test it out. "Mother Murrue?" she voiced out, sounding computer-ish, but with a sweet girlish tint on it all the same. "You are?" Murrue asked hesitantly. Murrue heard her! Murrue actually heard her! Archangel felt her hologram made a smile. Well, it's going to take some time, but Archangel would work hard to get use to this. She would tell them everything that she had wanted to tell them. Oh, maybe she could tell them to install this thing to Eternal and Kusanagi too! That would be so nice! She took a brief look at Lowe, and filed in a memo. She has to thank him later.

Archangel blinked back at Murrue, who was still waiting for her answer.

"I am Archangel," Archangel smiled, feeling happier than she had ever been, "and I'm home."

* * *

**Latias 24 ;; **I will stop there, let your imaginations run wild. :)

**And : -**

[1] A ship's version to heart attack.

[2] Eternal always struck me as a little girl with pigtails holding two guns, the Meteors. She is nearly defenseless without the Meteors, well, as shown in the series.

[3] Murrue did took part int he building of Archangel, and she had been captain for the ship's whole life. Naturally, Archangel looks at her like her mother.

[4] Kusanagi's nickname for Archangel. Affectionate. :)

[5] Lowe is not my OOC. He is from Gundam Seed Astray, a side story to Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny. He played a pretty major role.

[6] It was never shown in Seed, but Lowe was the one that carried Kira to Malchio's Orphanage after Kira's big fight with Athrun in Strike and Aegis respectively. This was shown in Astray.

[7] In Gundam Seed Destiny Special Edition ending, it was shown that Athrun was promoted to Admiral in Orb.

[8] ReHome is Lowe's group ship, and was also Archangel tender ship during the first bloody Valentine War. ReHome also had a hologram of George Glenn as its captain, thus the idea of installing one in Archangel.

[9] And again, Waid is not an OOC. He is from Gundam Seed C.E 73 Delta Astray, the side story about Martians. He was in Orb's army, and his team was under Phantom Pain's command. He shown a great interest in Cagalli, even going as far as trying to impress her by taking her Strike Rouge's I.W.S.P pack. Later in a battle, his pack was stolen by his commander, Sven, and he plunged into the ocean, status unknown.

[10] I fancied Eternal as someone who look Archangel as her big sister, since Archangel did shield Eternal most of the time, especially at the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War.

That's it, I hope I answered every question. Thanks for reading!


End file.
